russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ASAP (variety show)
ASAP-20 isa Philippine-television Noontime-Musical-Variety-Shows in the Philippines shown on ABS-CBN. It is mainly presented by some of the-country-top-performers-namely.Martin Nievera.Gary Valenciano.Joe Marasigan and Carlo Marasigan.Zsa Zsa Padilla,Vina Morales,Menchu Macapagal,Piolo Pascual,Sarah Geronimo,Toni Gonzaga and Bamboo.The show is also seen worldwide through the subscription-based global TV channel The Filipino Channel. The show has been shown every Sunday since its pilot episode on February.5,1995-present,making it the longest-running Sunday-noontime-variety-shows in Philippine-television, surpassing GMA Supershow's record of nearly two decades ASAP is the first live entertainment program in the Philippines to be broadcast in true high-definition picture,the other being a sports-program.On March.20.2016-present,the-program was extended until 11:00am-3:30pm History When "Sa Linggo nAPO Sila" became "'Sang Linggo nAPO Sila" to replace Eat-Bulaga which left ABS-CBN to transfer to GMA-Network,ASAP was conceptualized and launched in 1995-present as a"concert party" on Sundays. Then,Martin Nievera and Pops Fernandez,along with Ariel Rivera and Dayanara Torres.Joe Marasigan.Carlo Marasigan (fresh from her crowning at Miss-Universe, where it was staged in Manila in 1994), were tapped as main hosts for the show.The cast of "Pare Ko" (Claudine Barretto,Victor Neri,Jolina Magdangal, Roselle Nava, Gio Alvarez,Jao Mapa,Nikka Valencia) became co-hosts for the show to attract the younger viewers.In1996,the show celebrated its-first-anniversary and later top-caliber leading man Piolo Pascual joined the show. When Dayanarra Torres left the country,Charlene Gonzales took her place.Channel-V’Joey Mead also joined the show for a while.in.February.2.1997,regular-guests Zsa Zsa Padilla became a regular host the following year.After Martin Nievera left,Richard Gomez took his place.In March.7.1999,Onemig Bondoc joined the group.The SOP hosts Vina Morales & Mo Twister also joined the show.The show originally had their own theme song, Hot na Hot'' sa ASAP'' in 1995.In the show's 2nd anniversary, another theme s''o''ng was released,Better-Than-Ever.Initial broadcast commenced on February.5.1995-present at the Delta Theatrer in Quezon-Avenue.In March 1998, they transferred to their own studio at the Studio-10 of the ABS-CBN Broadcast Center in Quezon City.In 2003, the show was reformatted as ASAP-Mania,after which some of its original hosts went to the show SOP-Rules.In 2005 the format changed to ASAP-05 and later Toni Gonzaga joined ASAP.In 2006, the show launched a somewhat complicated logo where the words ASAP-06 were made out of dots connected which had been in use until 2014.In-February-2007,Lani Misalucha joined ASAP-08.Ex-SOP performers Karylle (daughter of Zsa Zsa Padilla) and Billy Crawford,joined.ASAP.in 2008.On January,8,2010, the show was relaunched as ASAP-XV to mark its fifteenth anniversary.In the show's special-anniversary on February.7,2010,a new set was introduced. After the year numbers in the show title wasn't adapted in 2010,a new show named ASAP-Rocks launched January.2,2011.on-April.3,2011,a new set was introduced. On January.1,2012, the show was launched as ASAP-2012.On January,6,2013, the show was renamed ASAP-18 to commemorate the show's 18th-anniversary. On January.5,2014, the show was renamed ASAP-19 to commemorate the show's 19th-anniversary.On-January,4,2015 the show was renamed ASAP-20 to commemorate the show's 20th anniversary. It launched a new, simple logo that replaced the one being used in 2006.The show was also known for being the venue show for the premiere of ABS-CBN summer station IDs. Actress Iza Calzado left Party Pilipinas in 2012,and moved to ASAP after ten years n the GMA Network (GMA). R&B Royalties Jay-R and Kyla bolted out of Sunday All Stars, and moved to ASAP,after they decided to not renew their contract with GMA,their network for almost eleven years.As a part of their 20th anniversary,a theme song ASAP-Let-Celebrate was sung by the ASAP-Stars as well as a new logo (different font and concept just as the font that started in ASAP-'06).On-September.25.2011-present.Luis Manzano.Joe Marasigan.Menchu Macapagal and Carlo Marasigan.Karylle Padilla.Jasmine Curtis,Anne Curtis.Amy Perez-Castillo.Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla.joined the cast as a replacement for.Cherie Mercado.Pops Fernandez.Richard Gomez.Ariel Rivera and.Edu Manzano Main-hosts * Martin Nievera (1995-present) * Gary Valenciano (1995-present) * Piolo Pascual (1997-present) * Luis Manzano (1997-present) * Joe Marasigan (1997-present) * Carlo Marasigan (1997-present) * Zsa Zsa Padilla (1997-present) * Vina Morales (1997-present) * Toni Gonzaga (2004-present) * Sarah Geronimo (2004-present) * Jolina Magdangal (2012-present) * Menchu Macapagal (2012-present) * Mariel Rodriguez-Padilla (2012-present) * Amy Perez-Castillo (2012-present) * Anne Curtis (2012-present) * Jasmine Curtis (2012-present) * Karylle Padilla (2012-present) * Bamboo (2012-present) Co-hosts * Alex Gonzaga (2013-present) * Alora Sasam (2014-present) * Angeline Quinto (2011-present) * Claudine Barretto (1995-present) * Cristine Reyes (2010-present) * Daniel Padilla (2012-present) * Enchong Dee (2007-present) * Enrique Gil (2008-present) * Eric Nicolas (2015-present) * Erich Gonzales (2005-present) * Gerald Anderson (2006-present) * Ingrid dela Paz (2013–present) * Inigo Pascual (2014–present) * Iza Calzado (2012-present) * Jake Cuenca (2012-present) * James Reid (2014-present) * Janella Salvador (2012-present) * Jane Oineza (2013-present) * Jericho Rosales (1997-present) * John Prats (1995-present) * Julia Barretto (2013-present) * Julia Montes (2010-present) * Kathryn Bernardo (2010-present) * KC Concepcion (2007-present) * Kim Chiu (2006-present) * Liza Soberano (2013-present) * Luis Manzano (2003-present) * Maja Salvador (2003-present) * Melai Cantiveros (2010-present) * Nadine Lustre (2014-present) * Nikki Gil (2005-present) * Paolo Valenciano (2012-present) * Rayver Cruz (2005-present) * Robi Domingo (2008–present) * Sam Milby (2006-present) * Shaina Magdayao (2004–present) * Xian Lim (2011-present) * Aiza Seguerra (2009-present) *Ameer Rañola (2014-present) * Anjo Damiles (2015-present) * Bea Alonzo (2004-present) * Brace Arquiza (2013-present) * Bryan Termulo (2011-present) * Bradley Holmes (2015–present) * Bugoy Cariño (2012-present) * Charice Pempengco (2005-present) * Darren Espanto (2014-present) * Daryl Ong (2015–present) * Erik Santos (2004-present) * G-Force (2005-present) * Gab Valenciano (2004-present) * Grae Cameron Fernandez (2013-present) * Jason Fernandez (2015-present) * Jan Marini (1995-present) * Jason Dy (2015-present) * Jay-R (2014-present) * Jed Madela (2005-present) * Joaquin Lucas Reyes (2014-present) * John Bermundo (2014-present) * Jovit Baldivino (2010-present) * Juan Karlos Labajo (2014–present) * Juris (2008–present)(On hiatus due to pregnancy) * Kean Cipriano (2013–present) * Khalil Ramos (2012–present) * Kyla (2015-present) * KZ Tandingan (2012-present) * Klarisse de Guzman (2013-present) * Lani Misalucha (2007-present) * Lea Salonga (1997-present) * Lindsay Custodio (1995-present) * Lyca Gairanod (2014-present) * Mark Bautista (2004-2010; 2015-present) * Morissette Amon (2013-present) * Nash Aguas (2012-present) * Nikki Valdez (1995-2003; 2015-present) * Nina (2003-2011; 2015-present) * Princess Velasco (2010-present)(On hiatus due to pregnancy) * Richard Poon (2008–present) * Roselle Nava (1995-present) * Sam Concepcion (2006–present) * Sarah Lahbati (2015-present) * Sheryn Regis (2004-2008; 2015-present) * Sitti Navarro (2009-present) * Yeng Constantino (2006-present) * Zia Quizon (2011-present) Former-Hosts * Aga Muhlach (1995-2001; moved to TV5) * Ai-Ai de las Alas (2003-2013; returned to GMA Network) * AJ Perez† (2008-2011) * Akiko Solon (2011) * Aldred Gatchalian (2006-2008) * Alwyn Uytingco (2005-2006; moved to TV5) * Angelika dela Cruz (1995-2007; moved to GMA Network) * Amy Perez (1998-2015; focused on Showtime) * Anne Curtis (1998-2015; focused on Showtime) * Billy Crawford (1998-2015; focused on Showtime) * Vhong Navarro (1998-2015; focused on Showtime) * Christian Bautista (2004-2013; moved to GMA Network) * Dayanara Torres (1995-1999; returned to Puerto Rico) * Devon Seron (2010-2011) * Dino Imperial (2006-2010) * Ejay Falcon (2009-2010; 2013) * Empress Schuck (2006-2014; returned to GMA Network) * G Toengi (1996-1999) * Geoff Eigenmann (2004-2008; moved to GMA Network) * Glaiza de Castro (2002-2005 returned to GMA Network) * Heart Evangelista-Escudero (2001-2008; moved to GMA Network) * Ivan Dorschner (2010-2011) * Iya Villania-Arellano (2004-2014; returned to GMA Network) * Janno Gibbs (1996; moved to GMA Network and later at TV5) * Jason Abalos (2004-2011; moved to GMA Network) * Jaya (1997-1998; moved to GMA Network) * Jodi Sta. Maria (1999-2014) * Jolo Revilla (2008-2012) * Jon Avila (2007-2010) * Jon Lucas (2013) * Joross Gamboa (2005-2009) * Joseph Marco (2011-2012) * Karylle (2008-2013; focused on Showtime) * Kit Thompson (2013) * Kris Aquino (1995-2004) * Kristine Hermosa-Sotto (1998-2007) * Kuh Ledesma (1995-2010; now living in the States) * Lauren Young (2007-2012; moved to GMA Network) * Liezel Garcia (2008-2014) * Maria Aragon (2011) * Maricel Soriano (1996-1999; returned to GMA Network) * Matt Evans (2006-2011) * Megan Young (2010-2013; returned to GMA Network) * Melissa Ricks (2004-2012) * Ogie Alcasid (1996; moved to GMA Network then to TV5) * Onemig Bondoc (1999-2005; moved to GMA Network) * Panky Trinidad (2006-2007) * Paula Peralejo (1999-2004) * Pia Wurtzbach (1996-2011) * Pops Fernandez (1995-2003) * Rachelle Ann Go (2004-2010; moved to GMA Network) * Rafael Rosell (2002-2012; moved to GMA Network) * Regine Velasquez-Alcasid (1996-1997; moved to GMA Network * Rica Peralejo (1995-2007) * Rico Yan† (1995-2002) * Riza Santos (2008) * RJ Rosales† (2001-2005) * Rodjun Cruz (2005-2010; moved to GMA Network) * Roxanne Guinoo (2004-2010) * Dara (2004-2007) * Sergio Garcia (2003-2005) * Tom Rodriguez (2011-2012; moved to GMA Network) * Victor Basa (2006-2010) * Will Devaughn (2007-2010; moved to GMA Network) *Yassi Pressman (2015) Segments * ASAP Sessionistas * ASAP Kara-Okey * ASAP Full Circle * ASAP HD * Supahdance * Gimme 5 * ASAP Boyfriendz * Radio ASAP * Sayawnara * OPM a la Nievera * OPM a la Rivera * T-Zone * ILove OPM * ASAP Sessions * Champions Face-off *Sobrang-OJ-Pare- musical-segment of Carlo and Joe (similar to their segment "Sobrang-OJ-Pare" then on SOP) * Pabebe Girls vs Panaenae Boys Subsidiaries 'ASAP Music' is the record label of ASAP, distributed by Star Records. The label has released a tribute compilation album to OPM classic pop-rock band, Hotdog. It has also released soundtracks of ABS-CBN TV series Sana Maulit Muli, My Girl and My Only Hope—all of which starred Kim Chiu and Gerald Anderson. It has also released dance compilations for the defunct segment "Ultimate Dance 4" and the current segment "Supah Dance Plus". All of which contain original remixes and dance songs. Here is a list of albums released by the label:'ASAP Pop Viewers' Choice Awards' is an annual award show which is held on a Sunday afternoon during ASAP variety show every end of the year, usually November or December. It honors the year's biggest television, movie, and music acts, as voted by Kapamilya fans.Since 2006, 'ASAP Live' has become a concert producer in the Philippines, staging and mounting concerts. ASAP Live has produced Personnel * Johnny Manahan – Director * Joyce Liquicia – Business Unit Head * Dido Camara – Creative Manager * Apple Salas – Executive Producer * Gerrome Esguerra – Executive Producer * Olive Zarate – Executive Producer * Ritchel Rosales – Associate Producer * Harold Castillo – Associate Producer * Marcus Alacon– Associate Producer * Karen Posadas – Associate Producer * Leo Bernardo – Head Writer * Rich Garcia – Head Writer * Jomar Baptista – Writer * Corrs Ebora – Writer * Nico Yparraguirre – Writer * Gianne de Peralta – Writer * Patch Buenaventura – Writer * Dom Jason Sauro – Writer * Frances Angquilo – Writer * Cara Gonzales – Writer * Richelle Uy – Print Researcher * Irene Bartolome – Print Researcher * Chiqui Lacsamana – Segment Director * Obet Valiente – Segment Director * Lyndon Dizon – Segment Producer * Rose Salta – Segment Producer * Cheryl Brilliantes – Segment Producer * Kimmie Llanes – Video Researcher * Dom Jason Sauro – Video Researcher * Noimie Comia – Production Assistant * Tina Dizor – Production Assistant * Rhea Gilo – Production Assistant * Carla Cruz – Production Assistant * Winnie Mariano – Talent Coordinator * Arlyn Hugo – Talent Coordinator * McCaterry Cartano – Talent Coordinator * Patty Mayoralgo – Music Researcher * TJ Santos – Music Researcher * Carlo Yanesa – Music Researcher * Bang Pineda – Stylist * Justine Diamalon, Jr. – Wardrobe * Rodel BRinas – Wardrobe * Georcelle Dapat–Sy – Choreographer * Alex Magbanua – Floor Director * Rene Dela Cruz – Floor Director * Mark Eric Von de Guzman – Floor Director * Paolo Fajardo – Playback Operator * Egay Rustia – Spinner * Jon Bautista – Spinner * Nick Mahor – Spinner * Bob Novales – VO Announcer * Robert Paul Garcia – Program Liaison Studios used by ASAP *Delta-Theatre (1995–1998) *ABS-CBN-Studio-10 (1998–2016) *Broadway-Centrum (2016-present) Awards See also * List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN Category:ABS-CBN shows Category:1995 Philippine television series debuts